Sunset
by envesyl
Summary: After finally getting a chance to talk to each other Sun and Ruby learn that they may have a lot more in common than they had thought, but not everyone is excited about their budding relationship. Sunset guaranteed.
1. Chapter 1

Sun was standing next to the punch bowl still fidgeting with his tie. "Why are these things considered fancy." He said loosening the fabric "Nothing more than glorified nooses." At that point, he noticed Ruby slowly limping towards him , hugging the wall, and tears in her eyes. "Yo Ruby, you alright?"

"No, I'm not. I hate heels." Ruby said whimpering "I don't get how some girls can be so comfortable wearing these things. Heck, Pyrrha even fights in them."

"Yeah I know. Neptune made me wear this stupid thing just so he could use me as his wingman and hit on the girls." Sun said with a glower.

"I can't wait for this dance to be over," Ruby whined.

"Why should you wait then?" Sun asked

"Cause I can't just walk out after everyone spent so much time and effort setting everything up," Ruby responded

"Well, so what, It's not like you didn't show up and have fun for at least a bit. And besides, if you're not having fun why should you force yourself to stay?" Sun asked.

"I guess you have a point. Yeah, I had fun and you know what now I...I...I don't know what to do." Ruby said deflated

"I don't know about you but first, I'm going to burn this noose, then I'm going to go get some snacks. You are more than welcome to come and join me if you want." With that, Sun started walking towards the door of the ballroom while taking his tie off. After a moment of thought, Ruby took off her heels and quickly caught up with the faunas.

Once they were both outside and walking the monkey faunas decided to say "So I can't help but notice that you look a bit younger than everyone else. Any reason to that?"

"Oh well, you see, I was actually advanced two years ahead of everyone in my class," Ruby replied.

"What! Not only were you moved up two years but you were even put in charge of a team! That must mean you're already an amazing huntress."

"No, I'm just a normal girl with normal knees," Ruby said pointing at her knees.

"Why would you want to be a normal girl when you could be an extraordinary girl with the best knees around?" Sun said with a chuckle and a wave of his arms.

"Because extraordinary girls get asked to help someone do extra training, or weapons maintenance, or help studying for the next combat test!" Ruby said getting frustrated

"But Ruby don't you, I don't know, enjoy doing that stuff already?"

"Yeah but only when it's with my friends. Besides, when you're extraordinary people expect so much more of you and you can't get things wrong cause you're supposed to be better than that. I mean just look at how people treat Weiss and Pyrrha."

"Who cares about Weiss and Pyrrha." Sun said but then quickly added "I mean I know you do. But what I'm saying is that you shouldn't be afraid to do ou just cause other people will think of you differently. Just do what I do."

"And what exactly is it that you do?" Ruby asked.

"Not care. Haha." Sun chuckled

"I'm not sure I could do that.."

"It's easy just do what you want and when people question you about just tell 'Cause I can' and run off."

"I don't think I could do that, but if that's what works for you then you go right ahead."

"Oh don't worry I will." Sun looked around "Hey Ruby where are we?"

Ruby also took a look at where they had ended up "Oh I know this place." Without noticing both of the students had walked across the campus and had arrived at the cliff side of the school facing the Emerald Forest. "This is the place where we took our entrance exam and met our current teams."

"Wow, that must be some story," Sun said

"Oh, it definitely is," Ruby said with a smile. Sun sat down on the cliffside looking out over the Emerald Forest while Ruby started to retell her initiation story.

 _Back at the dance_

The dance was still in its full swing Blake and Yang had just finished their dance, Neptune was still trying to get Weiss to dance, and Jaune and Pyrrha had gone off to talk on the balcony. "Come on snow angel, one dance is going to kill you," Neptune said flashing his best smile.

"No, but it might just get you killed," Weiss said turning away from him.

"Why do you have to be so cold," Neptune said laughing to himself.

"Why don't you go hang out with that banana headed leader of yours. That way you two would actually have a normal amount of brain cells."

"Normally I would but I saw him leave with your leader a while ago." He said gesturing towards the door.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Weiss said turning back to face the man.

"Yeah, Sun and your leader Ruby, had walked out of the party a while ago," Neptune said gesturing towards the door again. "Yeah when I saw them walking out I couldn't help but feel a little proud of myself, all those lessons finally paying off," Neptune said glowing with pride.

"Oh, that is so not good." The heiress said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're jealous of her!" He exclaimed. "I mean it is only Sun, the guy is kinda.."

"No, it's not that it's just that Yang.."Weiss started to say when she was cut-off by the person in question.

"Yang what?" The blonde brawler and her partner Blake had walked over to Neptune and Weiss during their conversation. "Well come on guys, spit it out. What, cat got your tongue?" Yang said gesturing towards their friend Blake who in return gave her an annoyed look.

"Yes, Neptune be a gentleman and tell Yang what you were just telling me," Weiss said backing away.

"Um...well...funny story.. you see," Neptune said trying to find the best way to break the news to Yang when out of nowhere Jaune appeared wearing a white dress.

"You guys will never believe what I just saw. Ruby and that Sun guy were just walking out towards the Emerald Forest." It took a few moments for the wheels in Yang's head to connect but when they finally did everyone felt the room's temperature rise by twenty degrees.

 _Emerald Forest_

"So there I was running up the side of the cliff using Weiss' glyphs. I had hooked the Nevermore under the neck with my Crescent Rose, fired a couple of shots, and completely removed its head!" Ruby mimicked herself swinging her scythe and then sat back down as she finished her story.

"Woah, that was awesome!" Sun said excitedly "But I can top that with my initation story." As Sun was getting up he looked over and saw a slightly shimmering Yang coming towards them very quickly and closely followed by the rest of Team RWBY and Neptune. "Oh hey, guys what brings…"Sun had started to say before Yang's fist connected with his face and sent him tumbling down the cliff side.

"Next time you should be more careful about sneaking off with young girls!" Yang shouted down the cliff.

"Sun!" Ruby shouted then she turned towards her older sister. "Yang not this again." Then the young leader started climbing down the cliff.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ruby, that's dangerous, you don't need to climb down there," Yang called down to her younger sister who was currently climbing down the side of a cliff that bordered the Emerald Forest.

"And you don't need to punch people off cliffs," Ruby called back.

"I'm sure he'll be fine till he regains consciousness"

"Yang, I'm ignoring you now" With that the only noise left at the of the cliff was the light breathing as the rest of Team RWBY and Neptune walked closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Yang was that really necessary?" Blake asked

"Yes it was," Yang replied with a huff

"Ugh we should probably help her," Weiss said pinching the bridge of her nose

"You're probably right, " Blake said, "You two get to stay up here." She said pointing at Yang and Neptune.

"Come on Blake, we better get down there before Ruby hurts herself." Blake and Weiss both took off their heels and started their own trek down the cliff face while Neptune and Yang sat at the top in an uncomfortable silence until finally Neptune spoke.

"Did you really have punch him that hard?" Neptune questioned

"I punched him as hard as I needed to," Yang said crossing her arms

"But I mean he is at the bottom of the cliff," He said gesturing to the edge.

"Shut it or you'll be next."

"Hey now don't get mad at me, I'm on your side," Neptune said defensively "What do you mean? Isn't Sun your "Bro"

"And that's exactly why I can't let him get into a relationship."

"...I'm not following."

"You see we made this bro promise back when we were still at Haven,"

 _Flashback to Haven_

"Bro I can't believe we'll be heading to Beacon Academy to get ready for the Vytal Festival," Sun said. The two students, Sun, and Neptune, were standing on the rooftop of their dorm looking out over the sunset.

"I know bro it's going to be awesome, just imagine all the different girls we are going to meet," Neptune said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Yeah bro and I bet I could even find a girl to have a real relationship with," Sun said with just as much enthusiasm.

"What, no bro, you can't go to this festival trying to find a girlfriend," Neptune said offended.

"What, why not?"

"Because bro, imagine this," Neptune puts his arm around Sun "You find some nice, you two spend the weeks until the festival getting to know each, you guys fall in love, you guys wanna spend the rest of your lives together but then suddenly the festival ends and you two have to go back to your own schools across the world. You are both depressed having lost the love of your life and resign to the life of lonely bookstore owners."

"You don't actually believe something like that could happen, do you?" Sun asked hesitantly

"Yes I do, that's why we need to set a bromise,"

"A bromise?"

"Yes, we need to bromise each other that we will keep each other from falling in love with any of the girls we meet on this trip,"

"Alright, yeah and we need to bromise that we will keep each focused on the festival fight alright,"

"Alright, deal my bro," Neptune raised his fist up towards Sun, who then raised his own fist. They bumped their fists together and held them together for a while as the sun slowly sank below the hills.

 _Emerald Forest Cliff_

"And that's why I can't let Sun fall in love, It'll ruin our bromance," Neptune finished his story and sat back down.

"That certainly was an...Interesting story," Yang said as she scooted a little farther away.

"Anyways, why don't you want Ruby dating Sun?" Neptune questioned.

"No offense to your leader ,but the first time we saw him he was running from the cops," Yang stated, "I'm sure he is a 'great' guy and all but he seems like a troublemaker, and I don't Ruby getting into that kind of trouble."

"No offense taken," Neptune replied, "Sun has always been kind of a slacker and rebel, it takes everyone on the team to make sure he passes his classes."

Yang sat there silently thinking before finally saying "So it seems we both have similar goals here."

"So it would seem."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, but you know doing this will just get both of them to hate us, right?"

"Yes, I know but it is for their own good."

"Right, Their own good."

The duo stood and shook hands, agreeing to an uneasy alliance with only one goal set: stop Ruby and Sun from dating.

 _Bottom of the Cliff_

By the time Weiss and Blake had made to the bottom of the Ruby had started trying to get Sun to regain consciousness.

"I can't believe she actually did that." Weiss huffed.

"I can, she has always been super protective of me," Ruby said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

At that moment, Sun's eyes started to flutter open. "Where am I?" He said grabbing his head "And why does it feel like I got hit with a sledgehammer?"

"Come on guys help me get him to the infirmary, and I'll explain everything on the way there." Said the young leader while she put one of Sun's around her shoulder. Blake got underneath the other shoulder. Weiss pulled out her scroll and called to have one of her personal vehicles waiting for them once they manage to maneuver Sun up the cliff.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this chapter is coming out so late, I ended up getting really busy due to graduation and some family stuff. Hopefully I can get back on the regular schedule either this week or next.**

Once the three girls had managed to maneuver Sun up the cliff, they left the task of getting Sun into the car up to Yang and Neptune. Weiss had thoughtfully called for an SUV with limo-style seating so that Sun could be laid down and everyone else was able to sit comfortably, albeit awkwardly for the ride to the infirmary.

The entire ride was occupied by an unusual silence as neither of the two sisters would make eye contact with each other, let alone have a conversation. The situation wasn't helped by the fact that Neptune kept attempting to silently flirt with both Blake and Weiss by trying to show-off his best faces. When the group of students finally reached the infirmary there was almost an audible sigh of relief from the girls.

Once again Ruby left the task of carrying Sun to the waiting room to Yang and Neptune, much to their displeasure. Though they were much more displeased when she told them that they couldn't stay.

"What! Why not?" Yang questioned angrily.

"Because I think you've done enough damage for tonight," Ruby responded with just as much fire in her voice.

"She's right you know, Sun is in the infirmary because of you," Blake added in.

"Blake you're suppose to be on my side," Yang said.

"Yang I'm not trying to take sides," Blake said, "I'm just saying maybe you should wait in the room where you and Ruby can discuss this properly."

"Fine," Yang grumbled as she walked out of the infirmary.

"Alright then, why do I have to go?" Neptune asked.

"Because someone should probably tell the rest of your team what happened to their leader," Weiss said.

"But couldn't I just…"

"No," Weiss said

"How about I…"

"No," Blake said

"Maybe I could just…"

"NO," Weiss and Blake said together

"Neptune, could you please just go," Ruby asked

"Fine," Neptune said as he also grumbled off.

Shortly afterwards a couple of nurses came up and took Sun off to an examination room, leaving Ruby, Weiss, and Blake in the waiting room.

"So...Ruby has Yang always be so protective?" Blake asked.

"Possessive is more like it," Weiss added in.

"Weiss," Blake said sharply

"What? It's not like I'm wrong."

"But that doesn't mean you should say it!"

"No, Blake she is right," Ruby finally said "Yang has always been fairly… She means wells," She sighed. "Ever since an incident at Signal Academy she has always been very protective of me, especially when it comes to boys." Ruby let out a sigh. "It started back at Signal Academy on my first day there. I was still very young and I was expecting everyone there to be super nice and everything, and a lot of them were, at least at first."

Signal Academy years ago

A young Ruby was walking down the halls towards her father's class when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw three older boys behind her. They were all laughing and looking like they were having a good time, and so the young Ruby thought that she should go over to them and see what was making them so happy. The young Ruby skipped over to the group "Hey guys what are you guys laughing at?" She asked

The group of guys shared a quick glance and a smirk between them before the leader of the group spoke. "Oh you know just some plans we have set for after school."

"Cool, what kind of plans?"

"Nothing special. Why do you care anyways?"

"Cause I wanna make some friends while I'm here." The young Ruby said excitedly

"Alright then. You know what sure why don't you join us and we can all be friends," The leader said with a smirk.

"Really?! Awesome! I can't wait!" Ruby said barely containing herself.

"Neither can we. But make sure not to tell anyone."

"Oh, Why?"

"Cause if too many people know about this then they might try and come with us and ruin the fun."

"OK I get it. It's a secret." and then Ruby ran off to class.

Ruby spent the rest of the day practically bouncing in her seat. Not only was it her first day at school and she had already made friends, but the were from an older class meaning that had to be cooler than the people in her class.

When the final bell had rung Ruby practically run out of class so she could meet up with her new friends. After searching for a bit she found them where she had met them that morning. "Hey guys, so when are we going to go do the thing?" She asked.

"Right now, in fact we were waiting for you friend," The leader said getting up "Come on guys let's go show our new friend the thing." The leader started walking down the hall and his group and Ruby followed him. After walking a bit the leader had lead everyone outside near the back of the school that faced the woods.

"What are we doing back here?" Ruby asked.

"Well we are going into the woods obviously,"

"What? But isn't that dangerous? What if we get lost?"

"Don't worry about that, the teachers patrol this part of the forest all the time. We actually come out here a lot," He said confidently. "Just trust us, you'll be fine,"

"I don't know it doesn't seem like a good idea,"

"Come on if you wanna be our friend then you have to do this,"

"Really?"

"Yes, but hey we'll even let you lead us since you are new,"

"You will?"

"Yeah, it's a special privilege we save for new friends, so go on, lead the way,"

"Well, alright then I guess i can do it," Ruby said still a bit unsure.

"You'll do fine, just walk into the woods and we'll be right behind," The leader said and he gave Ruby a little push on the back.

"Ok I will," Ruby took a few steps towards into woods and looked behind and saw that the guys were still there. So she took a few more steps and then a few more. Soon she was walking confidently through the woods talking about anything in particular.

She had become so interested with her walk through the forest that she had stopped looking behind her to see if her friends were still behind her. When she did finally look behind her she saw that her friends were no longer behind. The young Ruby took a moment and just stared at the spot where she thought before tears started to well up in her eyes and she sat down and cried.

Back at the school the group of guys were all laughing very hard. "That was too easy," The leader said between breaths

"I can't believe she didn't notice us leave," one kid said

"Yeah I could've sworn you were going to give us away with all your laughter," Another said punching his friend in the arm.

"What are you guys laughing about?" A voice from behind the group asked

Without turning around the leader said, "We just played the best prank on some new kid with a red cloak."

"A red cloak, huh?" The voice said with a note of anger

"Oh yeah it was the be-" Before the leader could finish speaking he was tackled by a mess of yellow hair.

The young Yang started to punch the other student repeatedly while his friends failed to pull her off him. After a few minutes of this an angrier Taiyang came out of the school and picked up the two students by the collars of their shirts. "What is going on here!" He shouted

"This crazy girl attacked me out of nowhere," the group's leader said.

"Yang we've talked about this, you can't start random fights with random kids," Taiyang said sternly

"But dad these kids ditched Ruby in the woods," Yang replied

"YOU DID WHAT!" Taiyang shouted turning towards the young kid in his other hand.

"Well, I mean , yeah kinda," The kid was having a tough time forming sentences as Taiyang was slowly rising him into the air.

"Yo Tai! Put the poor kid down. It was just a prank" Taiyang turned and saw Qrow walking out of the woods carrying a still teary eyed Ruby who was eating a cookie "A bad prank, but just a prank."

Taiyang dropped the young boy and he and Yang ran over to Qrow taking Ruby from his hands and held her in a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh Ruby are you alright?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Did you touch anything out there?"

"We need to get you home right now,"

"Will you two stop babying her. It was just a stupid prank," said an irritated Qrow.

"How can you say that Qrow?" Taiyang asked once again angry "Ruby could've-"

"Taiyang you know just as well as I do that these woods are perfectly safe, we have kids camping out there all the time, I was out there with a class when we found her," Qrow turned and walked over to the group of kids "Now for you kids, you all get a week of detention, I want to see all of you after school starting tomorrow, the same goes for you Yang," Qrow said turning back to the young girl.

"Qrow that's unfair! She was only trying to protect Ruby!"

"No she wasn't. She got mad and started a fight with another kid. Come on Tai you can't be playing favorites, you know the school's policy on fighting,"

"Huuh, sorry Yang he's right," Taiyang said looking down at his daughter.

"It's alright dad I knew what I was doing,"

Present Day Beacon

"Well it definitely sounds like your family had a good reason to worry over you," Weiss said when Ruby finished her story.

"Yeah, maybe, when I was ten but they have barely let up since then," Ruby sighed "Whenever I asked Qrow about it he just said that neither of them could stand to lose another family member,"

"Well at least their heart is in the right place," Blake said giving Ruby a comforting pat on the knee.

"I know but still it is pretty annoying having them always hovering over my shoulder. I'm afraid that if me and Sun keep talking like this Yang is going to do something stupid again,"

"Don't worry if Yang tries anything else me and Weiss will stop her, Won't we Weiss?"

"Do I really have to get involved?" The heiress asked.

"Yes you do,"

"Fine, I'll help too. But I won't like it,"

"Thanks guys you're the best," Ruby said hugging her teammates.

At that moment the nurse walked back into the room, "Alright girls your friend should be fine, but we are going to go ahead and keep him overnight. Why don't you all go ahead and go back to your dorm,"

Team RWB left and went back to their dorm. When they got there Yang was already asleep. Thankful that she could put off what felt like and inevitable fight Ruby changed into her pajamas and bid Weiss and Blake goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days after Sun had been released from the infirmary things around the school had returned to as close to normal as they could. Ruby and Sun had started to talk to each other more often but you two were never alone long before either Neptune or Yang would show up and make themselves known to the two. There was only one place where the two had a chance to talk without having to worry about Yang and Neptune interrupting them, but there was one problem with this it was a Glynda Goodwitch class.

Many of the teachers were fairly tolerant of student dating as long as it didn't get in the way of class but Glynda was one of the few who weren't so tolerant. There are tales of horror passed down from upperclassmen to lower classmen describing the harsh punishments Glynda allegedly would give to students who she caught texting, sleeping, or heaven forbid flirting in class. These stories alone were enough to keep almost all student s obedient in class. All except Ruby and Sun.

The two students had thought they had found a way to avoid Glynda's gaze. They managed to to get two seats next to each other and had had the brilliant idea to pass a piece of paper below the desk between them, writing their conversation down on it. This plan actually work for a little bit.

 _You sure she isn't watching?_ Sun had written down.

 _Of course I'm sure._ Ruby wrote back.

 _Alright if you are sure, Ruby what are we gonna do about Yang and Neptune?_

 _I don't know, they are becoming so annoying, we need to find a place we can get away from them._

 _We could always go to the beach,_ Sun suggested _Neptune is terrified of water._

 _It's not Neptune I'm worried about, it's Yang._

 _Well where can we go that she won't go?_

Ruby stopped and thought for a moment. She thought about everything she knew about Yang and about what place she and Sun could possibly go where Yang wouldn't want to follow them. And then she had a wicked idea. Before she could write it down for Sun to see though the paper was snatched out of her hands. She looked up to see who had taken her paper and came face to face with the last person she wanted to: Glynda Goodwitch.

"Well miss Rose I surely hope you and mister Wukong weren't passing notes in my class," She said with a scowl on her face.

"Uh no, no we weren't, we were just um comparing notes," Sun said quickly.

"Oh cause this definitely doesn't look like the you two were comparing," Glynda said reading the paper "In fact it looks like the two of you were planning some kind of 'secret date'. If you thought that this was interesting enough to distract you during class then perhaps the rest of the class might find it just as interesting."

Ruby and Sun both went white.

"Come on you two get up," Glynda turned back to the class "Everyone pay attention miss Rose and mister Wukong have something to say,"

Ruby and Sun shuffled to the front of the classroom. As they looked out into the classroom both were completely stunned. Neither could form any kind of plan to get out of this embarrassing situation.

"Well don't keep us waiting you two class is almost over," Glynda said

 _Almost over?_ Ruby thought, _Maybe if i can find a way to stall long enough then we can get off with some detention. But how can I do that?_ Luckily though she didn't have to because at that moment the perfect distraction arose.

Some of the other students in that same class were Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc. Not many people were truly aware of Cardin's and Jaune's complicated relationship. Those that were aware of it knew that it wasn't very complicated and that Cardin was just a bully that took whatever chance he could to mess with Jaune. At this particular moment Cardin just so happened to be able to see inside Jaune's bag and he couldn't resist the urge to bring attention to what he saw. Cardin reached over while Jaune was distracted and pulled out what appeared to be a small box wrapped in paper.

"Oh what's this Jauney-boy," Cardin said holding up the package "This a gift for the Ice Queen. Haha,"

"Hey! Give that back!" Jaune said standing up trying to grab the package

"Or is it for that partner of yours, the literal definition of 'out-of-your-league" Cardin said holding the package above Jaune's head.

"I said give it back!" Jene then punched Cardin in the stomach causing him to drop the package into Jaune's hands. At first Jaune was a little proud of his actions until he looked up and saw an angry Cardin staring back at him. With a loud gulp Jaune jumped the desks and bolted out the door with Cardin right behind him.

"Mister Arc! Mister Winchester! Return to class at once!" Glynda shouted after the two boys walking quickly to follow them. When she reached the door she stopped and turned around "Class dismissed. Miss Rose and Mister Wukong you both have after school detention today in my class. Do not be late." After that she once again went off to pursue Jaune and Cardin.

Both Ruby and Sun let out a sigh as they gathered their stuff.

"Now that that is over I think I know the perfect place for us to go," Ruby said cheerily.

"Oh really where?" Sun replied

Before Ruby could reply she saw the familiar blonde and blue duo coming towards her and Sun.

"I'll tell you during detention," Ruby quickly said to Sun. She turned back just towards her approaching sister. "Hey Yang, Neptune. What a surprise meeting you two here." Ruby said trying to be extra sarcastic.

"Yeah,well you know, it's a small world," Yang said with with a shrug.

"Sure it is Yang,"

"So Sun you ready to come train with the team today?" Neptune said

"Didn't we train yesterday?" Sun asked

"Yeah but, with the festival coming up we need to train everyday,"

"I guess but i was to get lunch with-" Sun tried to say

"You can get lunch on the way now go train with your team," Yang added in practically throwing Sun into Neptune's arms.

"Uh I guess I'll catch up later Ruby," Sun said as Neptune dragged him away

"Come on, Ruby we have our own team to get too," Yang said leading Ruby by the arm

 _After School_

Ruby walked into to Glynda's classroom and saw that Sun was already there and that Glynda was at her desk grading papers. She walked down and took the seat next to Sun. Before she could start talking to Sun, Glynda spoke.

"Glad you could join us miss Rose," Glynda said looking up from her desk. She looked over at the clock "And surprisingly you are not late."

Glynda stood up and walked over to the two students. "Before we get started I want to know why you two thought it would be appropriate to pass notes in my class,"

"Well you see your class is the only one where we can talk," Ruby said

"That's not a very good excuse miss Rose,"

"What she means is that this is the only class where we don't have either Neptune or Yang in it to disturb us," Sun added in.

"I take it these two don't approve of your relationships,"

"Yeah, they are always interrupting us, and never giving us any time to ourselves," Ruby said

"Hmm yes that can make a relationship stressful," Glynda said quietly "Alright so i'm sure the two of you have no doubt heard the rumors of my 'cruel' and 'unusual' punishments,"

Ruby and Sun both held their breaths.

"Normally these rumors are very true," Glynda said glaring at the two "But since I understand how stressful trying to date someone that your friends are against I'll cut you some slack,"

Ruby and Sun let out a sigh

"I want a four page paper on the history of dust use on the battlefield by next monday. Now both run along," Glynda started walking back to her desk as Sun and Ruby gathered their things "Oh and try not to get caught next you," She said as the two students left her room.

Once they were in the hallway Sun asked Ruby "What do you think she meant by that?"

"I don't know but we'll worry about it later cause I know the perfect place where Yang and Neptune won't follow us," Ruby said excitedly.

"Oh really where?"

"The Vale Amusement Park."


	5. Chapter 5

"You wanna run that by me again," Sun said.

He and Ruby had managed to sneak from Glynda's classroom all the way to a secluded corner in the courtyard without getting spotted by Yang or Neptune.

"Like I said, The Vale Amusement Park, it's the perfect place," Ruby said excitedly.

"And what makes it so great?" Sun asked a bit confused.

"Cause Yang would never set foot in that place,"

"Why?"

"Cause she hates the mascot there,"

"The mascot? You mean that chipmunk guy?"

"Yeah, Curly the Chipmunk. Yang hates chipmunks with a passion,"

"Really? Of all things chipmunks?"

"Yeah, one day when we were younger our Uncle Qrow was watching us we were out in our backyard playing around. We had found a chipmunk's nest up in our treehouse and we needed to get him out because he was really mean. We tried to get our uncle Qrow to help us but he was already passed out on the couch so we came up with our own plan,"

"I thought you said your uncle was watching you," Sun said

"No, I said he was 'watching' us," Ruby said

"What's the difference?"

"Well one way is where someone would maintain eyesight of who they are watching. The other way is where we promise uncle Qrow not to burn anything burn while he sleeps and he gives us candy later," Ruby explained

"That doesn't sound very-,"

"Sun, let me finish my story,"

"Yang put on a pair of gardening gloves and a mask, and I grabbed an old pillowcase. The plan was for Yang to grab him and put him in my pillowcase and then we would release him into the woods somewhere. The plan was working up until the point where Yang was about to grab the chipmunk, from that point on the plan went downhill. You see when Yang actually tried to pick up the chipmunk the little guy instead ran up her arm,"

"Oh my gosh!" Sun exclaimed

"Sun don't interrupt. That's rude,"

"It ran right past her face and straight into her hair. The next few minutes were utter chaos as Yang rolled around on the floor trying to get him out, I stood there scared and confused about what to do. Eventually Qrow heard Yang and came running out and up into the treehouse and saw Yang rolling on the floor."

"You just stood there the entire time?"

"Sun, I'll never finish this story if you keep interrupting me,"

After a while he got her to calm down but by then the chipmunk had gotten so tangled in Yang's hair that the only way to get him out was to cut him out. This hurt Yang more than the chipmunk did, but she let Qrow get the scissors and cut him out. Luckily for her Qrow was actually pretty skillful with scissors considering he was drunk at the time."

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. You're uncle was drunk when he was cutting your sister's hair?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Isn't that, I don't know, kinda dangerous?"

"What. No. Uncle Qrow is used to being drunk,"

"He's used to being drunk?"

"Yeah,"

"How does someone get used to being drunk?"

"I don't know, but he manage to do it," Ruby said with a shrug. "Either way back to the story, so after Qrow had finished cutting Yang's hair she was still in tears, and I was still scared so Qrow decided to start baking cookies. After a little bit the smell of cookies managed to calm me and Yang down and we helped Qrow clean up the kitchen and eat the cookies. The whole experience was kinda funny but Yang was never able to stay calm around chipmunks again."

"Ruby that was a very interesting story," Sun said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know, but it is a wonderful coincidence for us," Ruby said cheerfully.

"Alright, so we know where to go but how are we going to get there?" Sun asked

"Well, I'd imagine that we would take an airship into Vale and then take a taxi to the park, the only problem is that, even though Yang wouldn't follow us into the park she would try and stop us from getting there and I have no idea about Neptune," Ruby said

"Well, I'm sure I can get Sage and Scarlet to keep Neptune busy all day Friday, and didn't you say that Weiss and Blake would be willing to help?"

"Yeah they did, we can definitely get them to distract Yang,"

"Great, I'll tell Sage and Scarlet, you go tell Blake and Weiss,"

"Alright, I can't wait," Ruby said as she ran off towards the dorms.

Sun watched Ruby for a moment before going to off find Sage and Scarlet. The only places Sun could think of that the two quieter members of his team would be was either the library or the training room. Sun decided to head to the library first.

After a short walk Sun arrived at the Beacon library and inside he saw Scarlet over in one of the armchairs reading a book.

"Hey Scarlet, whatcha reading?" Sun said sitting down the chair opposite of his friend.

"Oh, it's just a book Blake suggested," Scarlet said holding _The Man with Two Souls._

"It's about a man with two souls and how each one struggles to-"

"Yeah, yeah that's super interesting," Sun said impatiently

"What do you need Sun?" Scarlet asked

"I'm glad you asked," Sun said "I need you and Sage to distract Neptune all day Friday,"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm trying to take Ruby on a date but Yang and Neptune won't leave us alone,"

"Speaking of Neptune, have you seen him today?" Scarlet asked

"No I haven't, and to be honest that's a bit worrying but if it gives me time away from him I don't mind it," Sun replied

"Alright then," Scarlet said "Yeah sure I do what I can to distract Neptune tomorrow,"

"Awesome, thanks Scarlet, you are the best," Sun said jumping up from the chair and started heading towards the door

"Just remember Sun you owe me!" Scarlet shouted as Sun left the library

"Alright now I just need to get Sage involved," Sun then jogged over to the training hall where he found Sage practicing on some dummies

"Hey Sage can I ask you a favor?" Sun asked walking into the room

"Sure. What is it?" Sage said leaning his large sword against the wall

"Do you think on Friday you could help Scarlet distract Neptune so me and Ruby can go on a date?"

"Yeah sure," Sage said "But only if you promise to help me with something later,"

"Yeah, totally, what do you need help with?"

"Don't worry about it right now, I'll tell you later," Sage then picked up his sword and started hitting the dummy again.

Meanwhile back in the team RWBY dorm room Ruby was having less success in convincing Weiss to help out.

"Come on Weiss we need your help," Ruby pleaded

"No you don't," Weiss replied "Blake should be enough to distract Yang,"

"But it would be better with more people," Blake said "And besides if Yang manages to ruin this date Ruby and Yang are going to be fighting for weeks and you won't be able to get any work done,"

Weiss let out sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose "Fine, I'll help but Ruby you have to do my laundry for a month,"

"Deal," Ruby jumped up and wrapped Weiss in a hug "Thank you so much Weiss,"

"Ruby get off me," Weiss said struggling to push Ruby down.

Else where in the school. "And that kids, is how I managed to singlehandedly destroyed an entire beowulf pack,"

Yang and Neptune were they only students in the entire room.

"Hopefully my invigorating tale was able to help you understand the importance of not skipping class," Port said to the two students "Now have a good day,"

Yang and Neptune gathered their stuff and quickly left the classroom.

"I can't believe he made us stay all afternoon," Neptune whined

"Yeah, it sucks," Yang said "Aw who knows what Sun and Ruby were doing without us supervising them,"

"I'm not too worried, I mean neither one of them are the smartest,"

"Yeah, I know, but I just have a feeling that we are going to have a bad time soon," Yang said


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Alright so I am going to be changing my posting schedule a bit. I'm going to be updating this story every other week and I will write one of my more random shipping stories in empty spots, also most of those shipping stories will get more than one chapter. I don't like leaving ideas unexplored.**

Ruby woke up early Friday morning happier than usual and with good reason. Not only were classes cancelled that day due to a teacher training exercise but today was the day that she was to go on her first real date with Sun. Ruby looked around the dorm room and saw that her partner and sister were both still asleep but she also saw that Blake was awake reading in her bunk.

"Blake," Ruby whispered, "Blake, are you and Weiss ready for today?"

Blake looked up at Ruby before setting her book down and picking up her scroll and typing a quick message to Ruby. _Ruby please use your scroll so we don't wake up Yang._

 _Oh yeah. Haha probably should_ Ruby sent back

 _And yes Ruby, me and Weiss are prepared._

 _Thanks so much for doing this Blake._

 _It's not a problem Ruby. Me and Weiss are more than happy to help._

 _I know you are but I feel bad about dragging Weiss into this,_ Ruby said

 _It's fine Ruby. Weiss needs to be more social anyways._

 _You're right._

 _I know I am. Anyways why are you up so early?_ Blake asked

 _I'm just really excited for today. This is gonna be my first date with Sun._

 _Well, I guess that makes sense._

 _What about you, Blake? Why are you up so early?_

 _I just don't sleep very long, so I'm usually awake a while before the rest of you guys._

 _What do you mean blake? I see sleeping all the time._

 _I said "long" not "often"._

 _Oooh. Haha. Either way, I think it's time for us to actually get ready for today._

Ruby then rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Weiss then jumped out of her startled by the loud noise. Yang was barely awoken by the noise and crawled out of her bed slowly.

"Ruby! What did I tell you making so much noise when you get out of bed!" Weiss said angrily.

"Weeeiisss," Yang said sleepily as she walked into the bathroom "It's too early for you to be yelling at Ruby,"

"Just don't take all day in there like last time," Weiss said "We have plans today,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say Ice Queen," Yang said from behind the door before getting into the shower.

"Alright that should keep her busy for a while, so what's the plan Blake," Weiss said turning to her teammates.

"So the plan is simple, me and you will take turns distracting Yang while Ruby goes on her date," Blake said.

"Really? That's it?" Weiss asked

"Yeah. What you got something better planned?"

"No, but that still doesn't-,"

"It's perfect Blake," Ruby said interrupting Weiss

"Alright, whoever wants it can have it," Yang said as she left the bathroom "What were you guys talking about?"

"Just our plans for today," Ruby said as she walked into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, in Team SSSN's room Sun, Sage, and Scarlet were all sitting on their beds while Neptune was showering.

"Alright, guys you both still good with helping me?" Sun asked his two teammates.

"You know we are," Sage said.

"It's not like I have anything better to do," Scarlet said.

"Alright so here's the plan," Sun said leaning towards the two and quietly whispering.

Neptune walked out of the bathroom and saw his team huddled together.

"What are you guys talking about?" Neptune asked.

"We're just discussing some training exercises we're doing today," Sun said.

"Oh yeah, which ones are we doing?"

"You remember the one from Haven?" Sage asked "Obtain and Detain?"

"Oh no," Neptune said

"Oh yes," Scarlet said "You know the rules; You must avoid capture, you can't leave the school grounds, and you can't get any help from anyone,"

"Come on guys, really?" Neptune pleaded

"Yes, really," Sun said "You get thirty seconds starting now,"

Neptune bolted out of the room and was down the hallway before Sun finished his sentence.

"Hopefully, that will keep him busy for today," Sun said "Thanks so much for this guys,"

"Not a problem," Sage said "Now hurry up and get out of here,"

Sun ran out of the room and down into the courtyard to his and Ruby's meeting place. He waited a few minutes before he saw Ruby walking towards him.

"Hey," Sun said, "You ready for today?"

"You know I am. Come on let's go,"

The two students walked arm-in-arm to the airdocks and boarded the first one heading into Vale. For the first time in a while, both students weren't looking over their shoulders worried about being interrupted or being hassled. They were able to truly enjoy their relationship.

When they arrived in Vale Ruby and Sun took a cab down to the amusement park. When they arrived at the park's gate Sun stepped out of the cab and stood awestruck at the entrance. The ticket booth was decorated with all kinds of leaves and other foliage, there were vines running up the pillars, and at the top of the large sign sat an even larger Chipmunk head with a big smile and bright eyes.

"I can see why Yang doesn't like this place," Sun said with a slight shudder

"Come on, don't be scared," Ruby said as she dragged him through the gate.

The first ride Ruby took Sun on was the "Bucking Ursas". As they were buckling into the giants ursa car Sun asked Ruby "So what is this ride?"

"Oh, it's so much fun. All you have to do is sit here and hold on,"

"That doesn't really explain-," at that moment the ride started up and Sun was immediately thrown forwards and backwards. The ursa car ran around the small arena rapidly jumping up and down and making short sudden turns. The whole time Ruby is laughing while Sun is desperately holding onto the handrail. When the ride ended Ruby jumped from the car with a big smile on her face, while Sun tumbled out of it trying to stand up.

"You going to be ok Sun?" Ruby asked

"Uhh maybe, haven't decided yet," Sun said getting to his feet

"Don't they have amusement parks back in Mistral?"

"No, not really,"

"Well then the next thing we ride will be a bit softer," Ruby then took Sun's arm again and lead him to a different part of the park.

As they were walking Sun was looking around at all the different concession stands and vendors. When he saw the game he was looking for he then dragged Ruby over to it. Sun and Ruby both looked at the sign that had a picture of a ring being tossed onto a deathstalker's tail.

"Uh, Sun?"

"Don't worry I'm the best at these games," Sun said confidently

"Alright young man here are the rules take a ring and toss it on to the moving deathstalker. Every throw wins you something, if you toss it onto a claw you win a second level prize but if you can get the tail you win a first level prize, You get three rings for every five lien" The vendor said

"First level is the only level for me," Sun said giving off his signature smile.

Sun placed his money on the counter and picked up his first ring. He closed one eye and took a minute to line up his shot. With a gentle flick of his wrist, he tossed the ring. It sailed through the air and landed perfectly in the middle of the deathstalker's back.

"What?!" Sun said "That throw should have been perfect,"

"Hehe," Ruby laughed "It's alright Sun every guy has performance issues occasionally," Ruby and the vendor both doubled over with laughter while Sun turned red.

"Yeah, well, this next one is going to hit going to be perfect," Sun once again lined up his shot, threw the ring and missed. Ruby and the vendor started laughing again.

This went on for about thirty minutes. Sun had managed to obtain a pile of consolation prizes and was growing angrier with each throw while Ruby and the vendor hadn't stopped laughing the entire time. Sun was about to give up until suddenly "YES! Yes! I made! Look! I made it!" He yelled jumping up and down.

Ruby and the vendor wiped the tears from their eyes and saw that he had actually managed to land the ring around the deathstalker's tail.

"Huh. Well congratulations kid, you actually managed to win," The vendor said. He reached up and took down a large stuffed beowulf and handed it to Sun. "Oh and here's a bag for your, uh, other prizes," he said handing Sun a large plastic bag.

"See I told you I'd win this game," Sun said beaming with pride.

"You sure did Sun, you sure did," Ruby said "Come one there is still more of the park to see," Once again Ruby grabbed Sun's arm and lead him around the park.

For the rest of the day they played many more games, eat a lot of different foods, and rode most of the rides. At the end of the day, they were starting to head back to the entrance of the park when Ruby saw something that made her stop in her tracks. Ruby stood in the middle of the path staring directly at the largest rollercoaster she had ever seen.

"Sun, we have to ride that," Ruby said pointing to the ride

Sun's face went pale. "Are you sure? I mean we've been riding stuff all day aren't you tired of rides?"

"No, no I am not," Ruby lead Sun by the hand up to ride. Since the park was close to closing there were only a few people in line and they were able to quickly get a seat at the front of the ride. Ruby sat there bouncing in her seat, while Sun had a death grip on the handlebar.

The ride started up and the cars slowly started travel up the rails. As the cars reached the top of the first incline Sun look down at the ground below and felt a blank feeling. As the cars started going down everything went black.

When Sun woke up he was lying on a bed in the park's infirmary. He looked around and saw a teary-eyed Ruby looking back at him. The next thing he knew was that the same Ruby was then hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Sun, I'm so sorry," Ruby said between sobs "This is the second time hanging out with me has put you in the infirmary,"

"Ruby….can't….breath,"

"Ahh," Ruby said letting Sun go.

"Ruby...it's fine," Sun said trying to catch his breath.

"No, it's not you keep-,"

"Accidents happen Ruby, and besides I've never had as much fun with anyone else," Sun said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Sun said getting up "Come one we better get back to Beacon.

...

Back at Beacon an angry Neptune and Yang both sat on their beds in their own rooms. In Neptune's room, Sage and Scarlet were pounding on the door trying to get inside.

"Come on Neptune let us in," Sage said

"No way, not until Sun gets back," Neptune replied

"Oh come on man, who knows when that'll be," Scarlet whined

"Well you better hope it's soon,"

Meanwhile in Team RWBY's room Blake and Weiss were sitting on their beds while a silent Yang sat on her bed staring at the door.

"Come on Yang, say something to us," Blake said.

"Yeah, we said we were sorry," Weiss added in

Yang continued to just sit and stare at the door completely ignoring her two teammates. Although inside her head Yang wasn't as calm. _When she gets back she is in a world of trouble._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This time I've decided to ask you guys which ship I should start next. I created a poll of the three I was torn between.**

"So Sun, is Neptune still mad at you from Friday?" Ruby asked her boyfriend as they sat on a bench in the courtyard.

"Yeah," Sun replied "He hasn't shut up about the 'Bro Code' yet,"

"At least he's talking," Ruby said "I wish Yang would say something to me, she's been giving me the silent treatment all weekend,"

"Really? Yang is giving you the silent treatment? I didn't think she could handle something like that,"

"I know, that's what makes this so scary. I can't read her at all and I have no clue dew what she's planning,"

"What makes you say she's planning something?"

"This Yang we are talking about, she may not be the silent type, but when she is she is definitely planning something,"

"Well I'm sure whatever she's planning can't be too bad," Sun felt his scroll buzz in his pocket. He pulled the device out of his pocket and checked messages. "Ah crap, I got to get back. Sage says that Neptune is about to literally blow a fuse,"

"Yeah I better get back too. I can't leave Weiss and Blake alone with Yang for too long,"

The two got off the bench and gave each other a little hug before going in their separate directions.

Sun opened the door to his room and saw that someone had put three desks and a chalkboard in the room. In two of the desk sat Sage and Scarlet while Neptune stood next to the chalkboard.

"Ah Sun, I'm glad you could join us," Neptune said when he saw Sun.

"Neptune what's going on?" Sun asked his teammate.

"I've decided that you all could use a refresher course on the Bro Code,"

"You've got to be kidding me," Sun groaned.

"No, I am not. Now will you take your seat so we can begin,"

Sun sat down at a desk. "This is so stupid Neptune,"

"That negativity will only slow down this lesson," Neptune grabbed a book and a piece of chalk and began to write on the board. "Now let's begin,"

….

Ruby walked into her dorm room and saw Weiss and Blake studying at the desk and Yang still sitting on her bed.

"Hey guys," Ruby said to Weiss and Blake "Hey Yang," she said to her sister

Weiss and Blake gave a nod towards Ruby and went back to studying. Yang only looked at her sister with a disgruntled face.

"Come on Yang, you can't still be mad," Ruby said

Yang's face did not change.

"I said I was sorry,"

There was still no change.

"Fine, fine. If you wanna be that way, then you can be that way," Ruby grabbed her text book and jumped up into her own bed.

After a few minutes of this awkward silence there was a knock at the girls' door but, before any of them could answer it the door was kicked open by a tall man with blonde hair.

"Ruby Rose where are you!?" Taiyang shouted as he walked into the room.

"Yang what the hell? Did you tell dad?" Ruby said quickly to her sister.

"There you are!" Taiyang jumped act as the room and picked Ruby up off her bed. Taiyang held her close as he spun around the room making a sound that was a mix between crying and laughing.

"Oh my gosh, Ruby I'm so glad you're alright. Yang told me you were dating some hoodlum and I knew I had to get over here right away. He didn't try anything, did he? If he tried anything I'll rip him in half. How could my sweet little girl…."

"Dad will you...let…go," Ruby said prying free of her dad's grip.

"Um excuse me," Weiss said finally overcoming the shock of the room invasion. "Exactly who are you?"

Taiyang looked up from Ruby and towards the two girls standing by the desk. "Oh I'm sorry," Taiyang stick out his hand " I am Taiyang Xiao Long. Yang and Ruby's dad."

Blake shook his hand first. "Alright, may we ask what you are doing here?"

"I came here because I heard that my youngest daughter had started dating some troublemaker and I couldn't sit by and let that happen," Taiyang said striking a noble pose.

"Dad I don't know what Yang has told you but Sun isn't a troublemaker," Ruby said

"He totally is," Yang said speaking for the first time "He stowed away here on a boat, he goes around stealing food, and he is always trying to cheat off other people's tests. Weiss back me up on this,"

Weiss put her hands up in a defensive position "Oh no I'm staying out of this,"

"Yang," Ruby groaned "he only stowed away on one boat, he hasn't stolen any food in a while, and you also try and cheat off people's test,"

"Ruby, this isn't about Yang, although I will talk to her about cheating, I don't like the sound of this guy and I refuse to let him date you before I give him my approval," Taiyang said.

"But dad that's-" Ruby tried to say.

"No buts," Taiyang said quickly "No daughter of mine will be dating some troublemaker,"

"Well he's not even here right now so you'll just have to leave and comeback some other time," Ruby said

"That's alright," Taiyang said sitting down

in a chair "We can wait until he gets back,"

"If you don't mind me and Weiss can't really wait around, we have to go and take care of some business," Blake said as she pushed Weiss out into the hall.

"So girls, how are you liking Beacon so far?"

Out in the hallway, Weiss was trying to get out of Blake's grip. "What is wrong with you?" Weiss asked when she was finally free.

"We have to go and tech Sun how to be presentable," Blake said

"We? What do you mean, we?"

"I meant us, as Ruby's friends are going to help Sun become a decent person for her father to meet,"

"And why would I want to be involved in this crazy plan?"

"Because Ruby is your friend and partner, and if she's sad because she can't date Sun and mad at Yang for telling her dad, then our whole team is going to suffer,"

"Hmmm I don't know, I'm confident our team could handle this problem,"

Blake sighed. "And I'll do your laundry for a month,"

"Come Blake!" Weiss said with newfound enthusiasm "We must help our friend Ruby!"

The two girls ran off towards team SSSN's room. When they knocked on the door they were quickly answered by a very tired Sage.

"Hey guys," Sage said, "What do you need?"

"Are you alright Sage?" Blake asked "You look like someone has been sucking away your life,"

"Neptune decided he wanted to reeducate us on the Brocode,"

"The Brocode?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah it's as stupid as it sounds," Sage said

"Sage can you hurry up. We need to move on to chapter 5," they heard Neptune say from inside the room.

"Well we need to take Sun for a few hours," Blake said

"Alright sure," Sage closed the door and walked back to his desk. He leaned over to Sun and Scarlet while Neptune was writing on the board. "Alright, Sun you're needed out in the hall for a while," Sage whispered

"Well, how can I do that while Neptune is still going on with his lesson?" Sun asked

"Don't worry I can keep him distracted for a while, you just need to get out of the room," Scarlet said

"Alright thanks, guys," Sun said quickly "Hey uh Neptune I got to um go to miss Goodwitch's class to get an assignment,"

"What? No, you don't. You've never cared about assignments before," Neptune said.

"Woah man is you breaking Brocode 26," Scarlet said.

"What?! I'm not breaking Brocode 26," Neptune said angrily.

"I think you are,"

"How can I be?,"

"Because Brocode 26 states that 'a bro shall never impede the work of another bro' and you keeping him is doing that," Scarlet said reading out of one of Neptune's Brocode books.

"Yes but you forget," Neptune said opening up another Brocode book "Brocode 53 states that 'a bro mustn't pretend to have work to do to avoid brotime',"

"Funny ou should mention brotime because" Scarlet co to used on.

Sage whispered to Sun "Now is probably the best time. Scarlet can keep Neptune busy all day like this,"

"Thanks, man," Sun said before slipping into the hallway.

In the hallway Sun found Blake and Weiss waiting for him.

"So what did you guys need?" Sun asked.

"Well you see," Blake started

"Ruby's dad is in town and wants to meet you but you is pretty awful so we are going to fix you," Weiss finished

"Weiss what the hell?" Blake said

"What? We don't have a lot of time to mess around we need to get started," Weiss said.

"Wait wait wait wait," Sun said interrupting the two "Ruby's dad is in town and he wants to meet me?"

Blake and Weiss both nodded.

"Ah, crap baskets,"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This will be the last chapter for this story for now while I work on my other stories. Also, I've set up a poll for what ship I should explore next.**

"Sun for the last time you can't high five someone when you greet them," Blake said with a sigh.

She had just spent the last hour and a half trying to get Sun to break many of his old habits. Weiss in the other hand was being less than helpful.

"You know Blake," Weiss said "Ruby's father seems pretty fratty, he may actually enjoy someone trying to break his hand,"

"Ignore her Sun, I don't know how much longer we have and we can't you getting distracted. We still have a lot of ground to cover,"

"What do you mean Blake. I think you two have made a lot of progress," Weiss said with a laugh "You got him to button up his shirt,"

It was true. Sun currently looked nothing like he usually did. His shirt was buttoned, his hair was combed, and all the dirt had been washed from his hands.

"No Blake is right. I wanna be the best for Ruby's dad," Sun said.

"Then stop trying to be something you're not, a gentleman," Weiss said snarkily.

"Weiss stop being so negative. Sun is a gentleman," Blake said.

"No, he isn't. Sun is a guy, not a gentleman. There's a difference,"

"Oh and I guess you know this difference," Blake said challengingly.

"Of course, I do," Weiss said. "If my father actually knew the guys I brought home, well let's just say he wouldn't have let me bring home anymore,"

"Wow Ice Queen didn't think you had this side to you," Sun said

"Quiet vagabond," Weiss snapped back "Now like I said, we don't have to change Sun into something different. We just have to 'reword' him,"

"Reword?" Sun and Blake asked together.

"For example, Sun you like to fight don't you?" Weiss asked.

"Of course. I love fighting people and Grimm,"

"Well know you enjoy rigorous training exercises,"

"Training exercises? But those are so-,"

"Proper," Weiss interrupted.

"Proper? I get it now," Blake said, "Sun you like lazing around with your team don't you?"

"Yeah, well when Neptune isn't worked up over anything,"

"Well how about instead of lazing around, you enjoy bonding time with your team,"

"I think I'm starting to get it. So instead of saying I like to read a lot of comics, instead I would say I like to read?"

"Exactly," Weiss said "Keep thinking like that and Ruby's father will love you more than she does,"

"Wait, do you think Ruby loves me?" Sun asked.

"That's not important right now," Blake said "You need to get over to our room pronto,"

"Alright thanks for the help guys," Sun said before running off to the team RWBY dorm room.

"Ah Weiss I knew you had a good side to you," Blake said

"Oh be quiet," Weiss said. "You have laundry to do,"

….

Inside the team RWBY room, things had finally calmed down a bit. After a while, Ruby had gotten her father to stop questioning her about Sun and instead talk about some of the different things she and Yang had done since arriving at Beacon.

While Yang was telling the story of fighting Roman on the freeway someone knocked on their door. Ruby volunteered to answer it since Yang was telling the story. And when she saw that Sun was on the other side she was even happier with her decision.

"Sun, what are you doing here," Ruby whispered glad that both Taiyang and Yang were distracted with the story.

"Blake and Weiss told me that your dad was here and I wanted to meet him,"

"No Sun, that is a really bad-," Ruby started to say.

"Hey, Ruby who's at the door?" Taiyang asked.

"Oh it's no-," She started to say before Sun interrupted her by barging into the room and boldly saying "Hello sir, my name is Sun Wukong,"

For a moment the only sound in the room was the sound of Ruby hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"So you're the guy who's decided to date my daughter," Taiyang said while standing up.

"Yes sir I am," Sun said confidently.

"Why don't we take a walk Sun, and discuss some things," Taiyang said. Before Sun could reply Taiyang wrapped his arm around Sun's shoulder and took outside the room and down the hall.

Yang looked at Ruby with a smug look. "Sorry Ruby, you know how dad is and there's no way dad will let him date you after their talk,"

Instead of replying Ruby kept a calm look on her face and took a deep breath. And then tackled Yang.

…..

Taiyang lead Sun through the hallways and out into the courtyard. The whole time neither of them spoke. Taiyang kept a more serious look than he normally did and Sun had lost his confident attitude and replaced it with a meek one.

"So mister Wukong, what makes you think you can date my daughter?" Taiyang asked when they had finally stopped.

"Well sir, I'm a hardworking student. I'm always training and strengthening the bond with my team," Sun said nervously.

"Well that's good and all but that's not what I meant," Taiyang said stepping away from Sun "What I meant was, do you have the skills necessary to date, my daughter,"

"I think so?" Sun said questioningly.

"Well we'll just have to test that," Taiyang got into a fighting stance "Before I can let you date Ruby I have to make sure you can and will protect her,"

"But I don't have my weapons," Sun said getting into his own fighting stance.

"Neither do I," Taiyang said before charging at Sun.

….

Blake and Weiss opened the door to their dorm room to see Ruby and Yang wrestling on the floor.

"What is going on here!" Blake said as she and Weiss pried the sisters apart.

"I am tired of you meddling with my life!" Ruby shouted at Yang.

"Meddling!?" Yang shouted back. "You mean protecting!"

"Protecting! Protecting me from what? Having a normal life?"

"I'm protecting you from guys like him!"

"What do you mean 'guys like him'?!"

"I've known guys like him! They all want one thing and when they get it, they'll ditch you for the next girl!" Yang said angrily

"He's not like that Yang,"

"How do you know Ruby? You've never seen him before, he's only gone to school in a different kingdom, Ruby you know nothing about him,"

"I trust him, Yang," Ruby said "After being hounded by you and Neptune, and being forced to lie and sneak around, he still wants to date me,"

"You know what fine! If you wanna get hurt then go right ahead I won't stop you!" Yang yelled before turning her back on her sister.

"Great! I don't need you to protect me anyway!" Ruby yelled as she turned away from Yang.

There was a brief moment of uneasy silence in the room before Weiss finally broke the quiet.

"Oh no. No. No. No. You two are not going to just stop like this!" Weiss said, "You are going to talk this out like reasonable people and get along like good sisters should!"

"Weiss I know you ca-," Yang started to say.

"Don't talk to me! Talk to her!" Weiss said pointing at Ruby.

"Weiss you can't-," Ruby tried to say.

"Sister. Now," Weiss said pointing at Yang.

Yang let out a sigh. "Ruby, I care about you alright. I don't want to see you making these kinds of mistakes, especially when you are still so young,"

"I know you care Yang, but you can't keep me from making these choices," Ruby said "I trust Sun and you should too,"

"I guess you're right," Yang said uneasily

"Come on we should probably stop dad before he kills Sun," Ruby said

"I don't know, We can wait a little longer," Yang said

"Come on Yang," Ruby said as she and Yang walked out of the room.

"Weiss, how did you do that?" Blake asked once the door was closed.

"My sister and I used to fight all the time, and my mother would make us talk until we weren't fighting," Weiss said.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a sister,"

"Yeah, either way, Blake you better get started, Ruby slacked off a bit,"

….

Ruby and Yang entered the courtyard to see a large crowd of people chanting in a circle.

"What the " Ruby said.

"You don't think?" Yang asked.

The two girls pushed their way to the middle of the circle where they saw Sun holding their father in a headlock. As they were watching Taiyang picked up Sun and slammed him into the ground. As Sun was getting back on his feet Taiyang was getting ready to grab him again. Before either of the two guys could make their next move they were interrupted.

"Woah woah-woah!" Ruby said pulling Sun back.

"Break it up you two," Yang said as she grabbed her father.

"Ah man it was just getting good,' someone from the crowd said as the group dispersed.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked Sun

"Yeah I should be fine," Sun said

"What about you dad?" Yang asked Taiyang

"I'll be fine," He said "And I gotta say, I didn't think you had that much fight in you," Taiyang gave Sun a hard pat on the back. "I think you'll be just fine to date Ruby,"


End file.
